


Freefall into the Darkness of Death

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Hospitals, Recovery, Serious Injuries, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1 - Freefall</p><p>No character death, I promise :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefall into the Darkness of Death

When Kangin received the news, he fainted, took a freefall dive into the temporary black oblivion. Eeteuk couldn’t have possibly been in an accident, couldn’t be hurt, and definitely couldn’t be on his potential deathbed.

But he was. That night Kangin’s blog was just one depressing poem, one connected group of sentences and thoughts that expressed everything and nothing all at the same time. That was how he felt – everything and nothing. Everything was everything and nothing simultaneously.

_A ripped IV,_  
A tossed bed sheet,  
Tantrums hasten  
Death’s swift feet.  
A hospital,  
A sterile room,  
In the white walls  
Life meets Doom.  
Incessant beeps,  
A form of hope,  
A limit placed…  
Learn to cope.  
The tear-filled eyes  
Fill more through time,  
Overflowing,  
Releasing pain.  
Salt water heals  
Body and soul,  
Removes false hope  
That takes its toll. 

He spent day after day outside his hyung’s hospital room, hoping for some sign that the doctors were right, that Eeteuk just might pull through after all. But soon his blog read another poem, this one in some ways worse that the first. The words expressed his feeling of futility, and his desire to hold onto the lingering hope that gradually seemed increasingly pointless.

_stupid doctors_  
with lying faces  
painful sights  
and one person paces  
such a pervading  
sense of sorrow  
will we still  
see you tomorrow? 

He began to fear the worst, began to think that he really was going to lose his hyung, his leader, his lover, his friend. It was too much. Too much pain to prepare for, so he started in advance.

_Leaving_  
People still here  
An emptiness  
Prevails. 

_Running_  
Far, far away  
New horizons  
Appear. 

_Drifting_  
Further from here  
“Golden” silence  
Resounds. 

But one day Eeteuk was a little bit better, and a few days later Kangin was in the room listening to the infamous Eeteuk laugh. His elder wasn’t going to freefall into the darkness of death after all. Everything was going to be okay.

 _It’s so great to see your smile_  
So wonderful to hear you laugh.  
It had been so long  
You’ve been missed  
But you’re back now  
How about a kiss?  
We love you so much  
More than you ever knew,  
More than we ourselves knew too.  
Thank you for returning  
We’ll cherish you always  
Our little wingless angel.  
<3  



End file.
